


Song of the Sea

by JimNoir, TheDrunkSoldier



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, human Buck, mermaid steve
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimNoir/pseuds/JimNoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrunkSoldier/pseuds/TheDrunkSoldier
Summary: Buck est un enfant qui a l'habitude de passer ses étés au bord de la mer, à surtout écouter ses parents lui dire qu'il devrait profiter du grand air et du sable plutôt que de jouer à la console... Et si pendant des années il trouvait qu'il ne pouvait rien n'y avoir d'amusant à écouter les vagues ronronner et venir humidifier le sable à ses pieds, il va finir par trouver dans le creux d'une crique, Steve, un petit ondin curieux et fasciné par le petit humain qu'il est.





	1. Chapter 1

\- N _on loin des côtes américaines, en plein milieu des années 80,_

 

Je pousse un soupir de pur bonheur, tandis que les yeux clos et la tête posée sur mes bras croisés, je me laisse bercer par le ressac des vagues, appréciant de sentir le soleil réchauffer avec douceur ma peau. Immergé jusqu'à la taille, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets des humains, je somnole doucement, battant paresseusement de la nageoire, histoire de rester à flots. C'est un peu mon plaisir personnel que de nager jusqu'aux côtes, de trouver un rocher bien caché dans une crique un peu reculée et de simplement somnoler dessus, écoutant d'une oreille distraite l'agitation que créent les humains. Les autres n'aiment pas s'en approcher, préférant les éviter en répétant sans cesse que de toute façon, ils ne sont pas intéressants et sont tout juste bon à brasser de l'air pour pas grand chose et à encombrer l'océan pour rien. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bruyants, surtout lorsqu'ils sont dans l'eau... Mais par moment, je trouve cette agitation simplement agréable à écouter, à regarder... Je peux passer des heures à simplement les observer tenter de nager avec leurs étranges membres... Ils sont autant ridicules que fascinant à regarder.

Seulement aujourd'hui, malgré la chaleur ambiante et le calme de la mer, c'est à peine si ils sont dans l'eau, comme si ce n'était pas la bonne période pour eux, ou que l'eau n'était pas à leur goût. Peut-être qu'ils ont des périodes de migrations vers la mer... Un peu à la manière des baleines ou des dauphins... Sauf qu'au lieu d'aller simplement chercher une mer plus chaude pour mettre à bas, eux viennent simplement se tremper sur les bords de mer. Peut-être que c'est ça en fait... Perdu dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas tout de suite la barque qui passe non loin de moi. C'est lorsqu'un rire me parvient que je rouvre les yeux subitement, mon cœur manquant d'éclater sur le coup. Des humains, ici, maintenant, et non loin de moi. Pris de panique je quitte précipitamment mon rocher, m'immergeant complètement en espérant que les deux personnes sur la barque ne m'ont pas vu. Le souffle court, je reste sous l'eau, fixant la coque du bateau tandis que celle-ci reste bien heureusement loin de moi. Mieux au bout d'un moment, la barque s'immobilise et se laisse simplement bercer par les calmes vagues. Curieux j'attends quelques secondes avant de timidement nager vers celle-ci, faisant attention à rester hors-de-vue, espérant que l'eau sombre me dissimule à la vue des deux humains. Lentement je tourne autour d'eux, attendant de voir ce pourquoi ils sont là. Seulement pendant quelques minutes il ne se passe rien, à tel point que, les trouvant fort ennuyeux, je m'amuse à passer sous la barque, laissant ma nageoire effleurer la coque en bois. Au moment où je commence à me dire que je devrais peut-être faire tanguer leur barque histoire de voir si ça ne les rendrait pas plus intéressants, voilà que deux hameçons métalliques plongent dans l'eau, flottant quelque peu dans l'eau. Hm, je vois... Ils sont donc là pour ça. Prudemment je m'éloigne, ne voulant pas me retrouver à nouveau accroché à l'un de ses trucs. Une fois m'a suffi, sans compter que j'en garde encore une cicatrice au poignet. Seulement alors que je m'éloigne de l'un d'entre eux, je ne fais pas réellement attention à l'autre, qui vient doucement griffer mes écailles. Paniqué je donne un puissant coup de nageoire pour tenter de l'éloigner de moi, frappant au passage la barque. Celle-ci tangue grandement tandis que je nage au loin, fuyant en espérant ne pas être épinglé à nouveau. Et c'est là que j'entends un grand splash. Comme si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de tomber à l'eau. Je panique quelques secondes en pensant que l'un d'entre eux vient de plonger pour me rattraper, avant de me ressaisir. Ce serait une idée stupide... Non, y'en a simplement un qui a du tomber à l'eau... À cause de moi. Je m'immobilise, me retournant pour regarder la silhouette dans l'eau... L'humain se débat furieusement, comme si il tentait de frapper l'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Cesse de perdre du temps et remonte à la surface... Mais au lieu de ça, il continue de se débattre et je vois bien qu'il semble faiblir, comme si il abandonnait. Mais... Mais non, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait. Allez. Fais un effort et remonte... Sinon, tu vas te noyer. Je reste à le regarder, le voyant couler. Je me mords la lèvre avant de me ruer vers lui, passant mes deux bras sous les siens. Je tente de le ramener vers la surface une première fois, mais surpris par son poids, je me retrouve à sombrer avec lui. Wow... Mais c'est qu'il est lourd en plus. Ok... Je serre les dents et essaye une deuxième fois, réussissant cette fois-ci à l'entrainer vers la surface. Sans un mot je l'entraîne jusqu'à la rive la plus proche, poussant un lourd soupir lorsque j'arrive finalement à l'allonger sur le sable humide.

_« T'es pas léger je te signale... »_

Je marmonne plus ça à mon attention tandis qu'il reste inconscient, les lèvres entrouvertes. Allongé contre lui, en appui sur mes coudes je le regarde, reprenant moi-même mon souffle. Mais lui ne semble pas revenir, il garde les yeux clos, se contentant de laisser l'eau s'écouler de ses lèvres. J'esquisse un geste pour le toucher avant de me raviser. Non... Faut peut-être pas mieux que je le touche... Mais en même temps il a pas l'air de revenir à lui... Je me mords à nouveau la lèvres, me demandant sérieusement ce que je dois faire... J'y connais rien moi en bipède... Allez... Tu veux pas juste rouvrir les yeux et pas mourir ?

_« J'suis désolé... Allez... Rouvre les yeux... Dis-moi que t'es pas mort... »_

Je murmure doucement, hésitant toujours à venir l'attraper par les épaules pour le secouer. Allez... Debout. Mais rien. Oh non... Me dit pas que je viens d'en tuer un. Oh non, non, non... Paniqué le bout de ma nageoire bat la surface de l'eau tandis que la main en suspens, j'hésite toujours à le toucher ou non... Jusqu'au moment où je l'entends faiblement toussoter, crachant un peu plus d'eau. Je pousse un long soupir de soulagement avant de m'approcher un peu plus de lui, un immense sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres.

_« Oh merci... T'es encore en vie... »_

Un léger rire m'échappe tandis que soulagé, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le fixer. Moi qui pensais t'avoir tué... Je dois avouer être plus qu'heureux de constater que ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'en serais voulu si je l'avais noyé... Toujours non loin de lui, je l'écoute tousser et cracher l'eau de ses poumons, attendant simplement d'être sûr qu'il va s'en remettre. Seulement j'ai à peine le temps de croiser son regard que j'entends quelqu'un approcher, cherchant visiblement à mettre la main sur un certain James. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'oeil, avant de sonner la retraite, retournant me cacher dans l'eau, nageant au plus vite derrière un rocher. Plaqué contre ce dernier, je n'ose bouger, attendant simplement que l'on me rassure sur l'état de mon naufragé.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky POV
> 
> Comment un petit garçon se fait sauver par un ondin, perd sa Game Boy et cherche à en savoir plus.

_Nan mais papa, c’est chiant la pêche…_

C’est vrai quoi… être planté sur une barque, en plein soleil, à pas faire de bruit, et à pas bouger. J’aimerais faire n’importe quoi d’autre, comme courir, jouer au cerf-volant, au foot ou même au basket, mais ça…Je soupire, m’asseyant au fond du bateau et sors ma game-boy de mon sac à dos, commençant à jouer à Zelda. Au moins papa va pas râler parce que je fais bouger le bateau ou que je fais du bruit. Mais d’un coup je sursaute. Quelque chose a frôlé la coque, juste en-dessous de nous.

_Papa ! C’était quoi ça ?_

_-T’en fais pas James ! Ca doit être un bout de bois qui traîne sous l’eau…_

_-Et si…et si c’était un requin ? Hein ? Si c’était comme les Dents de la mer ?_

_-C’est un film mon grand. D’ailleurs ton cousin va entendre de mes nouvelles pour t’avoir laissé le regarder alors que tu es beaucoup trop jeune. -Mais c’est vrai, peut-être que c’est une créature mutante qui va venir et…_

_-James, arrête. Tu passes trop de temps à regarder la télé et les jeux vidéo._

Je hausse les épaules, pas très rassuré, et après une seconde ou deux je retourne à mon jeu. Je viens même de passer un truc super difficile et je suis super fier de moi. Du coin de l’œil, je vois papa qui prépare deux nouveaux hameçons et les lance dans l’eau. Heureusement la petite crique où on s’est installés est tranquille, et il n’y a pas beaucoup de courant. J’étouffe un bâillement quand je sens de nouveau quelque chose taper sous la coque, et sur le coup j’ai même pas le temps de réaliser que je tombe lourdement dans l’eau. Par rapport à la chaleur de dehors, elle a l’air glacée, et me coupe le souffle. Je tente de me dépêtrer là-dedans, mais j’ai l’impression de m’enfoncer dans de la boue épaisse, et j’ai du mal à bouger les bras et les jambes. Et c’est de plus en plus dur d’arriver à garder la tête hors de l’eau.

Mon cœur tambourine comme fou alors que je m’enfonce petit à petit. Et là, sans trop comprendre, j’ai l’impression que quelque chose me touche. Papa ? Papa c’est toi ? Je veux lui crier de m’aider mais au final je bois la tasse, et m’étrangle à moitié, arrivant pas à cracher l’eau que j’ai dans les poumons. Mais il me tient, et je sens que je remonte vers la lumière. J’entends une voix, ensuite, mais comme si j’avais du coton dans les oreilles quand j’ai une otite. On me parle mais j’entends rien. Et d’un coup c’est comme si le soleil me brulait les yeux et je me mets à tousser comme un dingue, crachant de l’eau salée, en me roulant en boule sur le sable.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour ouvrir enfin les yeux, les plissant sous le soleil, et c’est là que je vois quelqu’un près de moi. Mais c’est pas papa. C’est un garçon de mon âge. Il m’observe comme s’il était inquiet, avant de disparaître. Sauf que je suis trop mal pour arriver à tourner la tête, et c’est juste là que j’entends la voix de papa, qui m’appelle, et ses pas sur le sable mouillé.

_Oh mon dieu mon garçon tu m’as fait peur!_   
_-Papa je…le garçon…_   
_-Quel garçon ? De quoi tu parles ?_   
_-Garçon qui…m’a sauvé…_   
_-Mais James, on était tout seuls ! Viens, tu t’es peut-être pris un coup sur la tête…_

Je le sens qui me prend dans ses bras et qui me ramène jusqu’à la voiture. Petit à petit je vois mieux ce qui se passe, et le médecin nous laisse repartir en nous disant que tout va bien, et que je dois juste me reposer. Je crois que j’ai jamais vu maman aussi en colère contre papa, et elle est aux petits soins pour moi toute la soirée. Je me laisse dorloter, et même mes frères ont pas le droit de m’embêter. Sauf que je suis triste d’avoir perdu ma game boy dans l’eau… J’étais super loin dans le jeu en plus. Mais maman m’a dit qu’on m’en rachètera une bientôt. Et, surtout, je suis plus obligé d’aller à la pêche avec papa. Ca c’est trop bien.

Pourtant, alors que je suis tout seul dans la chambre du chalet qu’on a loué pour les vacances, je repense à ce garçon qui m’a sorti de l’eau. Je me rappelle de son visage. Comment ça se fait que papa l’ait pas vu ? Il était là pourtant… Je comprends pas. Et puis il a disparu tellement vite ? J’ai bien envie d’y retourner… Ptet que maman me laissera y aller demain matin… J’étouffe un bâillement et je ferme les yeux.

Le lendemain, papa a dit qu’il partait pêcher seul, et mes frères vont faire du foot avec d’autres garçons de la ville. Alors je suis tout seul. J’ai dit à maman que je voulais me promener un peu, alors elle m’a prévu un pique-nique qui pourrait nourrir tout un régiment dans mon sac à dos, en me disant d’être de retour à 17h. Et de faire attention. Et de pas aller trop près des falaises. Et de pas parler aux inconnus. Et…oui maman, je sais. T’en fais pas.

Je prends mon vélo rouge et je roule jusqu’à l’endroit où on a pêché hier. Personne. Je laisse mon vélo contre un arbre avant de descendre près de l’eau. Je commence à grimper sur un rocher, et je saute sur celui d’à côté, cherchant des yeux le garçon. Enfin, si ça se trouve, il était juste là par hasard. Enfin, qui sait. D’un coup j’entends bouger, un peu plus loin. Je me penche, et tends la tête en direction du bruit.

_Eho ? Eho c’est toi qui m’as sauvé hier ? Tu veux pas venir ? Pas besoin de te cacher hein, je vais pas te taper dessus. J’ai même des chips et des sandwiches. Et de la limonade aussi. Allez, viens !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand les deux petites choses se rencontrent enfin. Et décès programmé d'une Game Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est désolés pour l'attente! On a eu des IRL chargées et du coup on s'est pas vraiment pris le temps de continuer à poster. Mais maintenant c'est bon, tout s'arrange et on va pouvoir s'y remettre!
> 
> Merci à tous! <3

Je me détends au moment où j'entends leurs pas humides sur le sable s'éloigner. Il va bien. Bon aussi bien que quelqu'un qui a manqué de se noyer... Mais au moins il est encore en vie. Je pousse un long soupir alors que je leur jette un dernier regard, les voyant déjà bien loin de la plage. Je me laisse glisser dans l'eau, mes deux mains cachant mon visage. Oh mon dieu... Je vais me faire tuer. Déjà j'ai failli noyer un humain, mais en plus, je l'ai laissé me voir. Si les autres l'apprennent, je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans compter que je vais me faire salement gronder.

Je reste bien quelques minutes sans bouger, avant de me décider à m'éloigner prudemment de la côte, et alors que je nage tranquillement, voilà qu'un éclat étrange attire mon œil. Intrigué je nage vers le fond, découvrant alors, gentiment posée sur le sable, une drôle de boîte grise, dont une partie brille quelque peu. Étrange... Je reste quelques secondes à simplement observer cette étrange chose avant de l'attraper du bout des doigts. Je fais tourner l'objet entre mes mains, tentant de comprendre ce que cela peut bien être... Par moment il semble capter la lumière du soleil, avant de finalement redevenir fade à l'oeil. Quelque peu perplexe je secoue l'objet, n'entendant pas un son provenir de la chose. Je colle contre mon oreille la boîte grise, ne captant aucun son. Mais c'est nul ce truc... Je fais la moue, continuant de jouer avec. Et alors que mes doigts tentent toujours de percer les mystères de cette drôle de boîte, voilà qu'une lueur rouge s'allume rapidement et qu'un léger son retentit, avant de rapidement grésiller et s'éteindre. Le fugace sourire qui s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres s'efface quelque peu tandis que je serre un peu plus l'objet entre mes doigts.

« Non, non attends... Recommence... »

Assis au fond de l'eau, je tourne et retourne la boîte, cherchant, en vain, à faire revenir la petite lumière rouge. Mais rien. Alors au bout d'un moment, je pousse un soupir, conservant ma précieuse découverte tout contre mon cœur, nageant tranquillement jusqu'à ma cachette nocturne. Là-bas, au milieu de mes autres trésors, je dépose cette dernière trouvaille, avant de simplement m'assoupir, jetant un dernier regard à cette petite chose. T'inquiète, demain je percerai tes secrets.

Le lendemain j'émerge doucement m'étirant longuement avant de pousser un soupir. J'attrape rapidement ma trouvaille d'hier, retournant vers la crique. Je vérifie que personne n'est encore là, avant d'émerger timidement. Personne à l'horizon... Parfait. Je m'approche d'un rocher y déposant l'objet. Peut-être que si il sèche... Il fonctionnera à nouveau ? J'attends patiemment et laisse le soleil sécher quelque peu ma peau, restant bien sagement immergé jusqu'à la taille. C'est pas drôle. Ça doit faire des heures que je suis là, et toujours rien. Certes le truc est sec... Mais pas un bruit, pas une lumière. Je fais la moue, poussant un soupir de déception. Je pensais avoir découvert le truc du siècle, mais non... J'attrape l'objet, ronchonnant doucement.

« Mais tu sers à quoi alors ? »

Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus que cela à cette question que j'entends quelqu'un approcher. Je lève les yeux vers la plage, découvrant alors le garçon d'hier courir tout droit vers le rivage. Oh non. Il est de retour... Sûrement pour se venger d'hier... Paniqué je récupère rapidement la boîte grise avant de me cacher. Pitié, j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu... Je l'entends grimper sur un rocher non loin de moi, avant de prendre la parole. Je retiens ma respiration, serrant l'objet tout contre mon cœur. Venir ? Oh non, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses du mal... Et puis je suis plutôt bien derrière mon rocher... Je laisse un silence s'installer entre nous, silence qui est simplement dérangé par les vagues qui s'écrasent paresseusement sur la rive. Timidement je me penche pour l'observer, mon regard croisant malheureusement le sien. Mince. De la limonade ?... Je plisse le nez. C'est quoi encore que ça ? Je bredouille quelque peu, un peu perdu par ce que l'humain me raconte et étrangement je suis partagé entre l'envie de m'enfuir et celle de m'approcher... Je sais qu'on ne doit jamais, et en aucun cas, s'approcher des humains... Mais lui... Il ne semble pas méchant... Et puis de toute façon, il ne sait même pas nager. Alors au fond... Je peux toujours vaguement tenter d'approcher, et si je vois qu'il veut me faire du mal... Je n'aurais qu'à le jeter à l'eau. Voyant que je reste farouche, bien sagement dissimulé derrière mon rocher, le garçon me rassure une fois de plus, m'assurant qu'il ne va pas me blesser ou tenter de me dévorer. Timidement je sors de ma cachette, nageant vers lui sans le quitter du regard. Je m'arrête à une certaine distance de lui, serrant toujours contre moi mon trésor.

« C'est quoi de la limonade ? »

Ma curiosité l'emporte sur ma crainte et je m'approche un peu plus, observant avec le plus grand intérêt le sac qu'il garde avec lui. Je me maintiens à flots, battant lentement de la nageoire, alors que mes doigts effleurent doucement le rocher. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'approcher de lui comme ça... Mais tant pis. Et puis si ça ce trouve, il est simplement là pour me remercier de l'avoir sauvé... Même si c'est de ma faute si il a failli se noyer.


End file.
